Talk:Dr. Zomboss
There is some glitch mentioned in the article. What sort of glitch is that? - ZuTheSkunk :No idea. Why don't you find out? --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 00:15, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::The only thing that could be that glitch is a moment, when bungee zombies comes out and lands somewhere, where are no plants or flower pots. But maybe there is some other glitch, that author of this mention had in mind. (Sorry for my bad English) - ZuTheSkunk :::It said something about killing him but then battling three in the original mention of this, so either its that or fighting him three times. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 00:49, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Zomboss's? I've got one more question. In my version of the game, a mini-game is wrongly called "Zomboss's Revenge", instead of "Zomboss' Revenge". It's only from my version, or maybe it appears more often? - ZuTheSkunk :That is the correct name. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 13:17, January 23, 2010 (UTC) ::It may be too late, but both are correct. 10:25, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Aquatic For a while, Dr. Zomboss was categorized as an Aquatic Zombie. I fixed it, but I thought it was kind of funny!--Gioku 21:01, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, I did. it... accidentally. I was supposed to link it to Category:Aquatic Zombies. --'I have a pot on my head! 'Randomguy 09:06, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Pet 'Dr. Zomboss used to have a pet named Lex the Bookworm (assuming on website Lex the Bookworm became a zombie with cone on his head).' Is this true at all? can someone confirm? HellPikachu 14:55, February 3, 2011 (UTC) : No idea. But I think it isn't true. Zomplant Jelo 07:13, April 12, 2011 (UTC) : It is most definetly not true. Automatically assuming it is true would be stupid. Fake posts in this article Why the? Somebody put this in the trivia section: *Dr Zomboss will looks like a normal zombie when you kill him. NOT TRUE BECAUSE: #Dr. Zomboss wears a white shirt. When that above happened, his white shirt will turn to a brown uniform with a red tie. #Dr. zomboss has a big brain and no hair. When that above happened his brain will disappear and have hair. #You cannot kill zomboss, he only surrenders. # A picture for proof: Zomplant Jelo 07:29, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Laser Someone posted in the attacks section that when his eyes glow yellow he will fire a laser. I deleted this but is it true for Air Raid? I have never played it. I'm assuming that it idn't true as they normally glow yellow. I think that they glow red before a laser in Air Raid. Snowttail 10:13, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Music Why did someone put loon boon music on this page? Please help me find the culprit Snowttail 10:17, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Is this page Targeted? Reading the Talk Page History reveals a ton of stuff relating to spam, vandalism, and incorrect information. Should it be protected to prevent A Wikia Contributors (the main source of spam on this page) from editing it, like Zombatar? [[User:KernelFodder|'KernelFodder']] is ButterOffDead!!! (Blog/Talk) 20:07, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Yes! It should be! If it is not protected then I guess I would have to wait for being an admin and protect it so only registered users can edit it. : Protected it from wiki contribs. However, new and unregistered users now can't edit it either. Spudow!! 04:44, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Dr. Zomboss is a Zombie! Why does this page say Zomboss isn't a Zombie? The Zombot does protect him from the attacks and Zomboss himself certainly looks like a Zombie. Surely he is just a rare occasion of a clever Zombie? :Fixed. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 15:38, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think that PopCap will ever say that, so I think that information should not be included at all. False Trivia There are so many wrong things in trivia! The Gargantuar's Almanac entry says that its health is extremely high, but Dr. Zomboss' almanac entry states his Zombot shell's health is only extreme, but the Gargantuar's health level is only high, since "high" is the adjective and "extremely" is an adverb. What? Although he is technically not dead, Dr. Zomboss is still considered as a zombie. Huh? The writing and signature of Dr. Zomboss are much more intricate than the writing and signatures of the other zombies. *The note given by Dr. Zomboss is also the only note not signed by "The Zombies". **Maybe because it is written by Dr. Zomboss, and not other zombies. ***You can tell because there are no spelling errors, the handwriting is neat and the letter is addressed very formally. Duh! This level and the Mini-game are the only levels during nighttime on the Roof. *But however via hacking the save files you can make a night on Survival: Roof (Endless). Does that even matter? In the DS Minigame Air Raid, it is shown that the Zombot is flying. *It is strange that he doesn't do this in the Boss fights. Thanks. About time In the most recent update to its about time, fowling completion of the Wild West, Zomboss acutally sends you a note. Someone add the image of Zomboss from that cutsence.